Where demons hide
by GamerKat
Summary: Katrina has been on her own for a while now...there are reasons for trayal, stupidity and grief.But her life begins to change when she meets a group like no n she tafford to trust anyone again? Maybe more than trust?


Where demons hide

Three months. It feels more like three years , living with "them". To think I was just an ordinary girl before seems silly now considering all that's happened. The dead rising from their own graves , losing loved ones , meeting survivors…getting betrayed. My name is Kat by the way, well it's short for Katrina.

I slowly stir from a somewhat peaceful slumber to find it is already morning, sometimes I still regret waking up. I look through my precious supplies for a suitable breakfast and settle for some cold, canned beans. "This should keep me going for the morning." I think to myself. I do that a lot now – think to myself that is – since I've been surviving on my own now a while. Being alone can sometimes be better than constantly worrying about getting your back stabbed. It dawns upon me that I should scavenge some supplies and move to another area as I have looted almost everywhere around here. I eventually settled in a small house at the end of the street. I scrape back my tangled, black hair into some kind of order and stand up to stretch my muscles. I let out a huge yawn. "I must have had a good sleep last night" I wonder. No one must get many of them any more. I grab my machete and my nearly empty backpack and set off.

I trek down the gravel path and take in the fresh morning air. I drink in the atmosphere, it is quiet. Almost too quiet… On the other hand It most likely won't be this quiet for long so I appreciate the silence. I move onto the pavement and spot only one of the geeks. Luckily it is on the other side of the street so I cautiously tread past it. I am careful not to step on anything that would make noise. The geeks rely on their smell and hearing more than their sight. As I continue to walk down the silent street I happen to pass a small, secluded alleyway to see a geek feasting upon the intestines of an unfortunate victim. It sends shivers down my spine just to think about what could have happened. I come to a forest and head into it. From past experience , forests have been less geek ridden for me. I pace down the muddy track. I wasn't sure where I was going. I guess anywhere would do as long as it had supplies and some shelter. Suddenly, I hear hurried shouts to my right. I apprehensively sneak in the direction of the voices. There was a group surrounded by walkers. They needed help. Walkers were closing in on them. The group consisted of a two men , one armed with a crossbow and one armed with a revolver with a woman with a katana-like sword. My mind was battling itself whether to help them or not. One half was screaming, "help them! They are survivors just like you!". Whereas my other half was screeching "They cannot be trusted! You don't know them! What if they are dangerous?". I finally come to a decision. One that was going to change my life forever. I was going to help them.

I charge forward and slice my machete into the foreheads of one of the geeks. I falls to the ground , limp. I swiftly swivel around to eliminate another ghastly flesh-eater. I promptly continue to bash in brains and slice open undead faces until there are none left. I turn to the group I helped, out of breath and pumped with adrenaline. "Thanks kid" spoke the one with the crossbow. "No problem , You guys looked like you needed help." I claimed. "What's your name?" the man with the revolver asks. "Kat" I respond. He gives me a funny look. I wasn't sure if he believed me. What does it matter to me anyway? "How many walkers have you killed" He continues. "Too many to count really." I reply. I was puzzled at why he wanted to know this. Well , I didn't even know why I was answering them either. "How many people have you killed?" He queried. This kind of question was the one I tried to avoid. Not because of how many people ,but who and why. "Three" I return. Then he asked one that caught me off my guard. "Why." He demands. I gulp. I haven't cried in a while. But I think this might break the chain. "I had to kill my mom , the other two were going to kill me and my previous group so it was self-defence." I feedback. Luckily, I had managed to keep back the tears. I didn't want them to think I was weak. That would make them more likely to betray and/or abandon me. "We have a prison further back , we will be willing to take you in." The woman with the katana states. This is the first time I have heard her speak. "Sure." I say. I have been alone for too long now. It would be best to join and if I don't like it or they are dangerous I can bail. We walk in silence for what seems like a few minutes. Then the woman with the katana talks to me "


End file.
